Waylon Jones/Killer Croc
Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly, and which grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones '''was raised by an alcoholic aunt and bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name '''Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime, increasingly detached from humanity. Croc seems to have two personalities, one is a basic street thug with no morals, the other is that of a cannibal who's mind is based completely on animal instinct. Biography Born with a rare skin disease that only worsened over time, Waylon Jones was put under the guardianship of his incredibly abusive and alcoholic aunt after his mother died giving birth to him and his father abandoned him. Brutally abused in his home and relentlessly bullied at school, Waylon accepted his place in society as always being seen as a monster. As the years went on, Jones's condition would make him more and more into a monster, eradicating any traces of humanity that might have been left as Croc became a monster in body and spirit. Always seeking his next meal, Croc has never forgotten the scent of Batman and lusts to kill and devour the hero in retribution for his capture at his hands. Incident Reports ''Before Arkham Origins'' Incident Murdering his aunt after finally reaching his breaking point, Waylon fled from society and eventually joined a traveling circus where he was made part of the freak-show, becoming known as "Killer Croc". Bonding with his fellow performers in the show, Jones finally felt as if he had a family, until a horrendous attack occurred at Gotham City by vicious audience members, destroying the circus and killing all whom Jones felt attachment for. Seeing humanity as a disgusting waste of flesh, Jones became a cannibal murderer, often employing himself to the mob for money, before being apprehended by Batman on Christmas Eve. ''Arkham Origins Incident Croc is one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask to kill Batman. Croc worked alongside Black Mask as they carried Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb to the execution chamber in Blackgate Penitentiary. As Black Mask escaped by helicopter, Croc stayed behind to take on Batman, who was in pursuit of the mobster. Eventually, he was defeated, with Batman demanding Black Mask's location. Croc didn't reveal this, but revealed to Batman about the seven other assassins hired before being knocked out, where he was found by the GCPD. He was then taken into custody by the Gotham police. Croc was seen briefly at Blackgate Penitentiary attacking Batman during the Joker's riot. While the sniper is aiming Batman, who was grabbed by Croc until Gordon knocked the sniper with a bat, the bullet hits Croc causing to drop Batman and retreats back to his cell. ''Between Arkham Origins and Arkham Asylum Incident After Quincy Sharp succesfully re-opened Arkham Asylum, Killer Croc was presumably transferred to the new facility. It may also be that Croc escaped Blackgate, and was then reincarcerated at Arkham Asylum prior to Joker's takeover. ''Road to Arkham'' Incident He was under treatment by Dr. Whistler, who really believed Croc had some humanity in him. She kept believing this, even when he bit off guard Aaron Cash's hand. He was never able to escape the island, being held in the sewers, thus causing him to still be on the island when Joker took over. ''Arkham Asylum'' Incident Killer Croc was one of the many inmates of Arkham Asylum at the time of the Joker's takeover. His physical condition has worsened considerably since he was hired as an assassin many years ago, as has his mind, becoming far more bestial in nature. Even more deformed and reptilian in appearance (as well as growing even larger), he was imprisoned in the sewer system of Arkham where the staff fed him meat and just tried to "forget about him". When Batman was escorting the Joker through the Intensive Care unit, Killer Croc was being escorted by some of the staff (Including Louie Green), with a shock collar around his neck to keep him under control. Croc spotted Batman and claimed that he would hunt him down very soon. He was then taken back to his lair by a number of asylum security personnel when the Joker took control of the Asylum. He saw Batman passing by a locked door adjacent to the sewer. Croc punched the door's window, claiming that he would get Batman soon. Eventually, Batman was forced to enter Croc's lair in order to retrieve the mold required to create the antidote to the TITAN compound, which the Joker was using in his schemes. Batman soon learned of the antidote's location after a discussion with Poison Ivy. He was then followed by another villain, Scarecrow, down into the sewers who threatened to dump his fear gas into the water supply, which would lead straight to the Gotham River. Before he could do so, however, Croc jumped out of the water and grabbed Scarecrow, thinking that he was a lone security guard or inmate. Batman attempted to subdue Croc by activating his shock collar with a batarang. Croc flinched for a moment before jumping back into the water, dragging Scarecrow down with him. Batman made his way to Croc's lair, where Croc attacked him several times, only to be foiled by Batman activating his shock collar with batarangs. Eventually, Croc cornered Batman at the entrance of the lair and charged at him. Unbeknownest to him, Batman had laced the floor with explosive gel and detonated it as Croc ran across it. Croc then plummeted into the water below, vowing revenge on Batman. ''After Arkham Asylum'' Incident Croc was in the Asylum sewers even after the events that happened on the island. Before Arkham City opened, Hugo Strange sent TYGER Operatives to lure him out using human meat. They did not succeed as planned, but still obtained Croc and sent him into the city, where he roamed the sewers/subway. A hidden room can be found there containing a dirty, broken down mattress, human skulls, and the shock collar. Scanning this room will help to solve one of Riddler's challenges. ''Arkham City'' Incident Croc makes a brief, non-fighting, appearance. After fighting Ra's al Ghul, if Batman throws a Remote Batarang on a switch behind a gate, Croc will burst out of the wall behind it and recognize Batman. Batman then states that he doesn't want to fight him and just wants to move through. Croc says that Batman's scent has changed and senses death on him, as he goes back to into the sewer, he remarks that there is no need for a fight, as he will feed on Batman's corpse. Catwoman mentions Croc as an option to open Hugo Strange's vault. Catwoman and several other inmates then claim that Croc ate Scarecrow during the events of Arkham Asylum. After Arkham City Incident His status after Arkham City is unknown, though it is likely he was arrested by GCPD when they invaded the city. He could have also stayed hidden in the sewers, leaving him still at large. ''Arkham Knight'' Incident Whatever happened after Arkham City was closed, Croc ended up in the marshlands on the outskirts of Gotham. He set up a den in the Founders Island Lighthouse. After weeks of evading and killing the soldiers that Iron Heights Penitentiary sent to capture him, Croc was tranquilized and put on an airship to be experimented on. Though the soldiers had shot him with enough tranqs to keep him unconscious for at least a month, Croc woke up on the airship and crashed it in his attempt to escape. While it is unknown exactly how long Croc was imprisoned on the airship, he was on the airship long enough to have one of his arms amputated and then fully regenerate it. Physical Appearance Arkham Origins In Arkham Origins, Killer Croc's mutation is not as severe as his appearance in Arkham Asylum. Killer Croc has green, scaly skin with a pale, white hue to his chest. He is barefoot (although he has bandages wrapped around his feet), and has bandages wrapped around his hands and wrists. Croc wears black trousers with faint, white pinstripes. He has a black belt around the waist and loose red overalls. Croc is shirtless (a trait he possibly carried over from his career as a wrestler), and has faint, yellow eyes with black, slit pupils. From his chest upwards, Croc has scaly skin, yet, his belly appears to have softer skin and is not scaly like the rest of his body. When he escapes during the prison riot, Croc looks identical to his original version, the only difference being that he is wearing orange prison trousers with a large belt and a very large, padlock-shaped, buckle. Croc has a slightly lean and muscular torso and his navel is visible. Arkham Asylum In Arkham Asylum, Killer Croc's mutation has become much more severe. Croc's entire body is now scaly (he still retains the paler hue to his belly and chest), and has a large shock collar to incapacitate him, should he attempt to attack any of Arkham's staff, with a broken chain hanging from the bottom of the collar. He has two ankle cuffs with broken chains on his ankles and is still barefoot (the bandages are missing from his feet and hands). He has brighter, yellow eyes with black, slit pupils and much larger and sharper teeth. Croc wears dirty, orange, stained prison trousers, and has a brown rope tied in a knot around his waist as a makeshift belt. Croc is still shirtless and his physique is more muscular. His entire body is green, and he has a pale, white hue to the underside of his arms, belly and chest. Arkham City Killer Croc's appearance in Arkham City is almost identical to his previous appearance, missing only the ankle cuffs and his shock collar. Croc is slightly thinner in Arkham City ''due to lack of fresh food, yet he appears to be somewhat more muscular than in ''Arkham Asylum. Psychological Profile Attributes *Incredibly thick, tough skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws *An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level *Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time *An intense hatred of humanity Patient Interviews Killer Croc Real Name: Waylon Jones GCPD Profile Repeat offender. Unusual appearance. Classic criminal pattern. Broken home. Attended a reform school in Florida. Repeat juvenile offender. Killed another juvenile. Served life sentence in Florida system. Relocated to Gotham in recent years. Jones is muscle-for-hire. His unusual appearance and casually sociopathic disposition means he will periodically resurface. The challenge for law enforcement is to restrain him in a manner that restricts collateral damage. Strong recommendation of tactical engagement only. While you are unlikely to confuse Jones for another suspect. Individual's photo IDs should be studied. Jones' unusual condition has caused his appearance to change dramatically over the years. Tactical advisory based on medical condition: -Dermal condition appears to have granted tolerance to impact. Including resistance to some small arms. -Suspect is still growing. Initial intake reports had him at 6' 8'' tall. Most recent intake recorded him over 8' 6''. Do not assume size is a factor in considering a positive ID. -Medical staff at various institutions have tried to treat injuries dealt to Jones only to be unable to find evidence of wounding. Suggests possible metahuman healing ability gifted by his overall condition. Batman's Database Profile Jones Dr. Penelope Young Psychological Profile: Jones was born with a rare mutation that created a series of physical disfigurements which have worsened intensely with age. His skin is green and scaly and his body has grown to grotesque proportions. While these disfigurements are unquestionably the sources of Jones' various psychological disorders, his intense misanthropy seems to also derive from an understandably difficult childhood which included alcoholic relatives and social rejection by his peers. He increasingly embraces an animalist, subhuman conception of self. Additional notes "His acute misanthropy makes him difficult to treat, he refuses to respond to socialization, reacting only when he is acknowledged as a dangerous beast, which is clearly how he views himself. It may be that his physical disfigurements are so severe, he will never be able to truly integrate into human society. This challenge is made clear by repeated (and occasionally successful) attempts to maim and kill the asylum's orderlies and doctors." SPECIAL ENMITY WITH GUARD NAMED AARON CASH. Dr. Hugo Strange Waylon Jones A.K.A Killer Croc Attributes *Tolerance to impacts *Metahuman strength and possible healing ability Quotes Arkham Origins *''"You wanted it smashed, so I smashed it!"'' *''"Thought I caught your scent."'' *''"Comin' atcha!"'' *''"Oh, ow!"'' *''"You're all mine."'' *''"Lemme show you somethin'."'' *''"Time to make some money."'' *''"Time to put an end to this!"'' *''"Only boss a'me is me."'' *''"Wait 'till Black Mask's assassin's get through with you-"'' *''"Whoever wins is gonna be famous AND rich."'' *''"Would ya look who's back for more?"'' *''"Not yet you haven't."'' *''"Screw this. Want the Joker? Take 'im."'' Arkham Asylum *''"I've got your scent, Batman. I will hunt you down."'' *''"A toy collar wont stop me from killing you, Batman. I'll rip you apart, eat your bones."'' *''"I'll find you, rip your flesh like paper."'' *''"My caves will be your tomb!"'' *''"I will find you!"'' Arkham City *''"You are not welcome here!"'' *''"Your scent is...different. I smell death on you. I don't need to fight you, Batman. I just need to wait. And then...I will feed on your corpse."'' Arkham Knight Game Over Lines Arkham Origins *"I'll line my lair with your flesh, Batman!" *''*breathes in* Ahhh, the sweet scent of defeat."'' *''"Looks like dinner is served!" (eats camera) Arkham Asylum *"I will enjoy feasting on your bones!" (eats camera) *"Tick tock, Feed the croc!"'' Gallery Voice Actors Killer Croc is voiced by Khary Payton in Arkham Origins and Steve Blum in Arkham Asylum, Arkham City and Arkham Knight. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Assassins